Sun & Moon
by RAW-SYNTH3TICA
Summary: SLASH T16 - Mani/Fronsac - AU, A horrible, comical, near disasterous meeting of two beings who have the wrong idea about each other, but maybe the right promise both deserve.


Rated T16+ - contains Mild angst, Mild language, & …cute moments

AN: - Alternate Universe. Fronsac as Sun, Mani as Moon. When two of the most beautiful opposite beings meet, it isn't exactly swords and love poems. Utter zaniness of mythological proportions occur, featuring BotW's leading gents.

Pairing: {Mani/Fronsac}

* * *

><p>Sun &amp; Moon:<p>

1. Meeting

* * *

><p>Before Sun and Moon became Sun and Moon, they were both men from the opposite sides of the world.<p>

Sun was a handsome man from the east, many girls would flock to his home, he so admired his charming face that he showed it off from the safety of his tower window, just so he could see women suddenly appear and faint. To get attention, he wore a dazzling coat of gold and mirrors.

Moon was the complete opposite, his beauty was one known to kill, scores of women would go and search for him in the wilderness just for a quick peek, they would die with a smile, so to prevent this, he wore a heavy silver mask and a white disguising robe.

One day out of five, Moon would go to an island and sit in peace, admiring the world's life from his perch in the cold mountains, yet he was curious about how he looked.

Sun did the same, instead he stood and admired his reflection in the vast sea from the most prominent Cliffside, yet he was curious about a man named Moon.

Three days later, they returned to the same island, both unaware of each other. Moon was weary of lugging a heavy silver mask on his face, and Sun was tired of hauling his troublesome coat around.

Moon went to a stream from the mountains with such overpowering interest with what he looked like, Sun went to the same stream from the surf to wash off his attractive face.

Moon decided it was for the best that he shouldn't see, he untied his ankle-length black hair and covered his mask's eye holes as he took a drink.

Sun forgot what he was determined to do as he saw his face in the water, instead he decided to admire himself until a fish swallowed his reflection.

Moon couldn't drink with the mask on, so he set it aside on the bank, it slipped off into the water and floated downstream, he looked up and chased after it.

"My mask!" Moon yelled running downstream, dashing after his mask as he passed Sun.

"My face!" Sun bellowed running upstream, chasing after his reflection as he passed Moon.

"Oh damn!" Moon yelled seeing his mask drop into a stream full of gleaming white stones.

"Oh damn!" Sun bellowed seeing the fish swim into a swirling nest of fish.

"It has to be done," declared Moon, slipping off his robe and stepping in.

"It has to be done," said Sun, pulling off his heavy coat and diving in.

"Hot!" said Moon jumping out of the water, a wind blew Moon's robe to the opposite bank.

"Cold!" said Sun scrambling out of the fish pond, the same wind picked up Sun's coat to the opposite side.

'This might soothe me,' thought Moon as he picked up a strange mirrored coat.

'This might warm me,' thought Sun as he pulled on an unusual white robe.

Three days passed and Sun still sat at the water's edge, Moon sat at an opposite bank also.

Thirst moved Sun, hunger moved Moon, they both went in search of the things they craved.

Sun wandered to the bank Moon was at, Moon wandered to the water's edge Sun was at.

Sun saw a tempting pearly liquid floating at the bottom of the water, Moon saw a tasty looking fat fish swimming in the water.

"Perfect," Sun said stepping into the hot pool, and scooping up the liquid.

"Perfect," Moon sighed walking into the cool lake, and plucking the fish.

Sun walked back to the stream and began to sip from his hands, Moon walked back the same direction and nibbled at the cooked fish.

"Friend, you have food?" Sun asked hearing the quiet chewing.

"Yes, you have water?" Moon asked hearing the gulps.

"Here," they offered to each other.

"My mask!" Moon exclaimed in horror, dropping the fish with a splat.

"My reflection!" Sun yelled in terror, dropping the water with a splash.

"Don't look at me!" they both shouted turning away from each other.

"Why shouldn't I look at you?" asked Sun with apparent interest.

"Because, I'm so ugly, I kill anyone who sees me. Girls die laughing at my face," Moon explained still hiding.

"Why shouldn't I look at you?" asked Moon confusedly.

"Because, my reflection was eaten, and now I don't know if I'm looking my best," Sun said still turned.

"I shall be the judge of that," said Moon turning the face towards him.

Sun's hair was short and golden, his complexion fair as ivory, and sapphire-like eyes.

Moon was no different, his hair was long and black, his skin tanned as bronze, and large irises like polished topaz stones.

"I'm not dead," said Sun.

"You look no worse," said Moon.

"You looked!" Sun shouted.

"I've been seen!" Moon exclaimed turning to run.

"Wait, you thought you were ugly?" Sun grabbed the coat sleeve, Moon stopped mid stride.

"Why? Am I truly hideous?" asked Moon in panic, he dove into the wide coat and burrowed in.

"Stop hiding. Have some pride," Sun scolded lifting the small face from his coat. Moon truly was lovely, his eyes wide with fear and distress.

"In what? Am I not dreadful? Repulsive?" Moon questioned with disbelief.

"Perfection is an understatement," Sun answered, holding his stare.

Moon looked on in astonishment as Sun reached behind him into the water. A makeshift mirror reflected his face in the water, Moon stared into the tiny pool. His face was faint but distinguishable inside the cupped hands, appealing.

"I must leave," said Moon suddenly bashful at his budding vanity.

"You cannot," said Sun tightening his hold, "not until you promise that we will see each other again."

Moon looked from the direction of his home to the stranger, deciding it best to agree than be held against his will, he decided.

"Yes. In five days I will return," modestly Moon answered.

"Then we agree," Sun said beaming, he took off Moon's robe and folded it, and gave it back. Moon pulled off Sun's coat and handed it to him.

Sun ran east into the direction of his home, Moon did the same and walked toward the sunset.

* * *

><p>AN: [Three wonderful years of supporting the meager ManiFronsac pairing as of this February~!] Inspiration for this came from several story/myth compilations that I have collected and read over the years, spanning from traditional Native american to European, Asian and Yiddish. I got this out to relieve stress from writing long, brain wracking chapters and to show support for MxF. Personally, it ain't the best of my works to date, but it is Cute~! d.(^~^)L Sadly, I won't be updating this soon…cause I'm working on my 3:10 to Yuma & Wrestling & my westerns…*sad nod*

…leave something if you like, it's not required…


End file.
